Complicated Love
by xkureix
Summary: This is a second English fiction I made. Spoiler alert : grammar error is over 9000! The story is about my otp pairing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : The beginning

**Complicated love**

 **Chapter 1 : The beginning**

"Alright, that's all for today. Good work everyone." Eli claps her hands.

"Yay! Today I think I did pretty good! Right? Eli-chan." Honoka said cheerfully.

"Yea…Yea" Nico made a tiresome face as she can't handle Honoka's cheerfulness.

"AH! It's almost five! I have to go!" Honoka quickly ran to the door as she speaks.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked seeing the leader is too rushing and not waits for the others.

"Ah you see I have to meet with Tsubasa-san. Anyway I have to go. Bye guys!"

Umi and Kotori watched her childhood friend ran out from the door but no one stopping her. This is not the first time that Honoka left them behind. In fact, it happens for a month now.

"Umi-chan….Can we?" Kotori asks shyly. Even the bird girl name didn't say it fully but Umi knew what it means.

"Ah…okay…" Umi nodded her head sadly before both of them walk straight to the locker room without waiting for anyone.

When they got inside, Kotori locked the door and moves herself into Umi's arm.

"Honoka-chan…Honoka-chan… I want you to be with me. Will you be with me?"

Umi watched her friend sadly while her right hand puts on the Honoka mask. When she is done, Umi snakes her arms around Kotori's waist firmly.

"Yes…I will, Kotori-chan."

* * *

1 month ago

"Honoka-chan! let's go home together." The taupe hair girl linked her arm to the leader of the idol school group as she said cheerfully.

"Oww sorry, Kotori-chan…today is no good. I promise someone that I will go see her today." Honoka puts her hand together before bowing her head in apology.

"Eh…again?" The bird name girl still clinging on to the orange hair while they didn't notice that Umi was watching them the whole time.

Honoka's phone is ringing so the orange hair girl quickly releases herself from the Kotori's grip. "Oops I have to go sorry, Kotori-chan…Maybe next time! Bye Kotori-chan and bye Umi-chan too!" Honoka got out from the classroom quickly not even looking back to see that her friend didn't smile anymore.

"Bye Honoka…" Umi said softly then look at the gray hair girl nearby who still look down on the floor.

"Kotori…If you like…shall we go home together?" The archer offers her hand to her friend.

Kotori nodded her head with smile but Umi could tell that it's not the same smile that Kotori had awhile ago. Not like when she was with Honoka. "Okay…Umi-chan"

Umi packed her books in her bag then walks to Kotori who is still standing at the same position. If Umi look at the bird girl's eyes carefully she could see a single tear in the golden eye. Yes Umi knows what is wrong with Kotori. The gray hair girl doesn't even try to hide it. She is in love with Honoka but it seems that the leader doesn't have a clue about it.

"Kotori…here…" Umi offers her handkerchief to the girl. Kotori was about to protest but suddenly her tears just came out a lot more than before.

"Th..thank you Umi-chan…This is so embarrassing…I didn't mean to cry like this." Kotori took the handkerchief to wipe away her tears while smiling sadly. Umi can't bear to see her childhood friend cry like this and hope that she can make her happy but she knows that she isn't the one for Kotori.

"No problem…Do you want to talk about it?" Umi patted her friend's back.

"It's fine, Umi-chan…I just happen to remember something sad that's all." Kotori smiled sadly.

"I see…" That's all Umi said.

"I mean…Honoka-chan is popular…and I was afraid that she might forget about me." Kotori started to spill out what is on her mind.

The blue hair girl just nods her head. "She is a leader after all…but I don't think she will forget about us, Kotori. We are her childhood friend."

Kotori bit her own lips in bitterly. "Yea…just her childhood friend right? There is no way we can be more…"

Tears started to flow again and Umi knew that it's her this time who caused this. The archer was panicking for awhile until she saw something on Honoka's desk. She left her friend's side for a bit then came back behind Kotori quietly.

"Kotori-chan, I am here."

Kotori gasped and look back to the source of the sound. What she saw is her blue hair friend holding a Honoka mask on her face.

"U…Umi-chan?!"

"No…Kotori-chan…It's me…Honoka and I am sorry for leaving you alone. From now on I will be by your side and never leave you again." The archer tried her hardest to make her voice as cheerful as her friend. Even though she knows she can't be the real Honoka but she only wants Kotori to smile again.

The silence had taken in the room, Umi thought that this is indeed a stupid idea after all. So the archer puts down Honoka mask on the desk.

"Sorry, Kotori I just…"

Umi didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, the taupe hair girl dive in Umi's arms then cried out loud.

"Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan!"

Umi was stunned at first before embraces the girl in her arms. She thought that Kotori will laugh it off as a joke at her for pretending to be Honoka but it turned out somewhat unexpected.

"Honoka-chan! I love you…I love you…" The love words came out from her childhood friend but it's not for Umi and she knew it so well. The blue hair girl gently rubbed Kotori's back before whispers to Kotori's ear softly.

"I love you too, Kotori-chan…"

* * *

Back to present

After a long hug, Kotori broke it off and wipe her tears in her golden eyes. "Honoka-chan…today too is that okay?"

The girl behind the mask blushed madly. She knew what Kotori wants to do next. "Eh…alright then…if that's what Kotori-chan wants."

Kotori smiles as she close the gap between them "I love you so much"

They kissed but not directly. Umi watched her friend kissing her while she puts on the mask for many times. Even though it is a fake kiss but Umi's heart always pounding all the time thinking that maybe they have crossed the line but it's her own fault for not stopping her friend from the start anyway. Not like Umi can refuse when the grayish hair girl begged with teary eyes.

"Do you want to go home together?" The designer broke off the kiss and starts a random conversation.

"Of course" Umi nodded while sits on the bench nearby.

"Want to stay over at my place too?" The bird name girl followed and sits on Umi's laps while facing her. At first, Umi was not use to it but they have been doing this for month so Umi started to get use to it by now.

"Yes…" Umi tries to make her voice more like Honoka.

Kotori giggled. "That's great! I will prepare cheesecake for you!"

"Ah great… I love to eat your cheesecake." Umi smiles.

"What about me? Do you love me?" Kotori circled her arms around Umi's neck.

Umi gulped down her saliva and nods.

"Mou…say it please….?" Kotori begged while unconsciously kisses on Umi's cheek and this time her warm lips touch the skin directly.

The blue hair girl noticed the touch and tried her hardest not to lose control luckily the lips were not on her skin for long. "I…I love you."

Kotori happily smiles while nuzzles herself in the nape of Umi's neck. "I am glad! I love you too, Honoka-chan!"

After hearing Honoka name, Umi's smile fades away. The affection that she got from Kotori isn't for her. It's all for Honoka. The lily white member shed a single tear behind the mask but she will not allow her voice to crack. She knows that she only got these love because she is a substitute. Even it is painful but it's the only way that she will get Kotori's love.

* * *

Yay! another story from me. I am still working on the Otonokizaka Kingdom Love Story and I will release another chapter soon...(maybe) Anyway I am sorry for the grammar error and hopefully that someone will like this story as well. (Spoiler alert : grammar error is over 9000!)


	2. Chapter 2 : Painful

**Chapter 2 : Painful**

Today is another day for muse to practice and Umi is in charge for the training. Even the sun is bright out but the members are always practice hard without complain and that's what Umi likes about it.

"Okay, I think we are all set. Good work everyone." Umi claps her hands and as soon as she did that most of the member fell down on the ground of tiredness.

"Uhh…my legs are going numb tomorrow nyan." Rin said after she wiped away her sweat.

"Yea…and now I want to eat rice." Hanayo added.

Everybody chuckled a bit before starting packing their own things.

Kotori walks right beside Honoka while Umi just followed them from behind.

"Honoka-chan! Do you have plan for today?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm, no I don't think so." After hearing that, Umi saw the taupe hair girl smiled widely knowing that Kotori is happy to hear it.

"Great! Why don't we come to my place, Honoka-chan? I missed being with you."

Honoka smiles before turned her head to Umi. "Sure! Umi-chan, you want to come too?"

Umi stopped walking a bit. "Eh? Me?"

"Yes! Let's go to Kotori-chan's house together!" The ginger hair girl said cheerfully.

The blue hair girl looked back at another childhood friend before sighed. Even Kotori didn't say anything at all but judge from the face that she is making now Umi knows that Kotori didn't mean to invite all of them.

"I will pass…" Umi walks ahead them without waiting.

"Eh? Why?" Honoka grabbed Umi's shoulder.

Umi gritted her teeth but turns back to both of childhood friends with fake smile. "Sorry but I have an archery practice. Maybe next time, okay?"

After making an excuse, Umi caught a glimpse of relieved face from Kotori. It hurts Umi so much to but she can't cry here. Not after Kotori smiles in happily after that.

"Aww okay Umi-chan but next time we will spend time together okay?" Honoka let go of Umi.

"Of course…you two have fun."

Umi walked ahead to the different direction with them until she notices her phone is ringing. When she looked at her phone she saw a new message window pops up.

"Thank you, Umi-chan."

A mail from Kotori, Umi smiles after reading but not the real one.

"Is this what you want, Umi-chan?"

A gentle voice is calling her name. Umi didn't have to look back to see who it is.

"What are you talking about, Nozomi?"

The purple hair girl came out from the shadow before moves closer to Umi.

"To do anything that Kotori-chan wants without knowing how you feel?"

Umi didn't answer the question instead she just moving forward to the door. "I don't know what do you mean and I am late for practice. I need to go."

"You know you can't hide it forever."

"What do you mean?" The golden eyes girl looked back at Nozomi.

"You are in love with Kotori-chan but Kotori-chan is in love with Honoka-chan."

Umi didn't move from the spot. "I don't love Kotori…I am her childhood friend…"

Nozomi sighed. "Yes…you are willing to do anything for Kotori-chan even though it makes you feel sad. You are willing to sacrifice anything to make her smile. If it's not love then I don't know what it is, Umi-chan."

"I…" Umi didn't say anything back and admit the defeat.

Nozomi gently taps on Umi's shoulder before open the door for Umi.

"If you want to talk about it…then I am all ears but if you don't want to then you are free to go."

The archer stares in the emerald eyes in front of her a bit before gently close the door.

"You win…Nozomi. Can I go to your house today?"

A smile appeared on Nozomi's face. "Of course, but Elichi will be there too. Is that's okay?"

Umi hesitated after knowing that it will be another person but Eli isn't the type of person who will spread the secret easily so Umi nods her head firmly.

"Yes…that's fine by me."

* * *

"So…you were saying…that you wear Honoka mask and pretend to be her to console Kotori?" The blond hair girl rubs her head in frustrating. It's been 2 hours since Eli and Nozomi sat on the wooden chair listening to her friend's story.

"Yes...at first I just want to make it as a joke…I didn't know that she will take it seriously…" Umi's face reddens after recalled what happen.

"How long have you and Kotori doing this… I mean pretending to be Honoka."

"About a month…"

"A MONTH!? Whoa… I need time to think, hold on…" Eli tried to calm herself. It's the first time that she heard love story from the blue hair girl but she didn't think that it will be this much depressing.

"I know…I messed up, aren't I?"

Nozomi smiled sadly as she pats Umi's back. "I don't want to lie Umi-chan but what you are doing now is not going to make anything good."

Umi nodded. "I know…but I can't refuse her when she cry or beg…"

"Do you want to be Honoka substitute forever, Umi-chan?"

The archer clenched her fist. "If…that makes Kotori happy…"

"Are you sure about that, Umi?" Eli asked.

"I…I don't know…I just don't want to see her cry like that…"

"What about you?" This time it's Nozomi who asked the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kotori-chan is happy but what about you? Are you happy to do this?"

Umi's eyes downcast a bit. "I…To tell you the truth it is painful…to know that she will only love you only if you are Honoka…but I don't really have a choice. Everything happens because of me, I started it…and I don't know if I can tell her that it should be stop…because if I say that…I will never get to hold her like that or even get to hear she said she loves me again."

"Umi-chan…"

"It is painful…but it's the only way…"

The student council members look at each other and can't help but feel sympathy for her friend. They wanted to help Umi but for now all they can do is listen and give support as much as they can.

Nozomi looked at the time before shout out in surprise. "Oh my! It's almost 8?"

The blue hair girl got up from her chair quickly. "You're right…I should be heading home."

"No way! It's dark outside. You should stay here, Umi-chan." Nozomi stops Umi from going.

"Eh? But I…"

"Nozomi was right Umi. It's dangerous to walk home at this time and beside tomorrow is Saturday so I think it should be alright to stay at friend's place. I will be here too." Eli winked her eyes.

"Eli…Well with a former student council president here I think I should do what you said."

Nozomi giggled. "It settle then, why don't you call your parent first and I will prepare some pajamas for you." The purple hair girl pointed to her home phone for Umi.

Umi smiles softly. "Alright…thank you Nozomi and Eli."

Both of her friends smile back. "You're welcome"

While Umi is on her phone call to her house, her mobile phone is vibrating in her bag. In fact it has been vibrated for awhile but Umi was too focus about telling her story and completely forget about the phone. Now on her phone screen is showing unread messages for 23rd times and 3 missed calls.

* * *

I think I messed up grammar a lot x.x sorry about that...


	3. Chapter 3 : As long as you want

**Chapter 3 : As long as you want**

In the morning, Umi woke up from the mattress. When she looked around she saw her two friends sleeping on the bed nearby. It's not like they told Umi to sleep on the floor or anything. In fact, they tried to drag the archer to sleep with them on the same bed but Umi was too stubborn thinking that it will be too crowd when all three of them sleep on. So in the end, Nozomi had to lay down a soft mattress for Umi instead.

"Ah…Umi…Good morning" The soft blue eyes girl said to Umi after she awake.

"Good morning, Eli." The second year girl rolled up the mattress then walk to her own bag.

"Did you sleep well?" Eli rubbed her eyes and yawn.

Umi chuckled. "Yea…thank you"

"That's good…" The blond hair girl shakes her friend who is still sleeping to get up.

"Nozomi…wake up…it's morning."

Nozomi groaned a bit before unconsciously circle her arms around Eli's neck. "Uhn…wake up kiss?"

Eli blushed madly while gently pushing Nozomi away. "Nozomi…don't…Umi is here."

The emerald eyes widen, Nozomi quickly release herself from the girl above her. In another hand, Umi just awkwardly watches her friends.

"Ah…umm…don't mind me…I will be using my phone for a bit." Umi grabbed her phone from her bag and get out from the room quickly to leave some privacy for her seniors. There is a rumor that both of them are going out but Umi didn't think that the rumor is true, not until she saw today.

* * *

Umi slowly look down on her phone and surprise to see a lot of unread messages and missed calls. At first the archer thought that it's from her home that were calling her but when she scanned on the detail carefully there is only one name that showing and it was all from Kotori.

Umi wonder what's happen with her friend and why did Kotori needed to reach with her so much. Beside does Kotori even need her for the first place after all her childhood friend would be spending time with Honoka last night without wanting anyone to interfere them.

The blue hair girl sighed before starts reading the mails.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Are you busy?"

"You didn't take my phone call, are you alright?"

"Umi-chan…if you are free now please call me back."

The more she read the more Umi curious. There must be something going on with Kotori and Umi can tell that it's not going well. Umi kept reading until the last message that she got from Kotori at 10.

"Okay…I get it…You don't want to talk with me. I am sorry for being selfish…"

"Damn it…" Umi muttered softly before dial her phone to the sender.

"Hello…" After awhile Kotori finally pick up.

"Hey…Kotori…sorry I didn't take your call…I left my phone in my bag last night…What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…Where are you now, Umi-chan?"

Umi paused a bit before reply back. "My home…of course…Why?"

"Oh…I see…" That's all Kotori said.

"How was it with Honoka? Did you two have fun?" Umi changed the subject right away.

A sniffle sound can be heard. Umi can tell that her taupe hair friend is crying now.

"Kotori…What happen?"

"I…I messed up…I…Can we meet? Please…I don't know if I can tell you on the phone…" Kotori tried to calm herself but it's all useless now.

"Okay…I will go to your house…Just wait a bit okay?"

"Uhn…Thank you, Umi-chan"

They hang up. Umi turned her head back and saw her two friends standing behind her.

"So…she needs you now?" The purple hair girl asked.

"Yea…I have to go…"

Eli grabbed Umi's wrist but not too tight. "Umi…It's not my business but I don't think doing this will do any good for both of you…"

The archer gently shakes Eli's hand off. "Thank you Eli…but I can't leave her like that…Not when she needs me."

"UMI!" Eli tried again but Umi is already at the door.

"Sorry but I will be going, Eli."

Umi closed the door and didn't look behind to see her seniors again.

* * *

Umi ran her way out to the grayish hair girl. Even from Nozomi's house is quiet far from her own but Umi didn't let the distance to be in her way. With a lot of stamina, Umi finally reached to Minami household within 30 minutes.

The blue hair girl pressed on the doorbell button and the door slightly open later. Umi sadly smiles when she saw her friend's face. Even Umi didn't pay attention to the detail but she can tell that Kotori must have been crying all night and it didn't take long for the designer to jump right in to Umi's arms afterward.

Umi gently moved them in to the empty house. With no any sound, Umi noticed that Kotori's mother is probably out. So the archer held on to Kotori's hand then guides them to the bedroom.

When they are inside, Umi just sat down on the floor while Kotori quietly follow but later moves closer to the archer by leaning her head on the strong shoulder.

"What happen, Kotori." Umi asked out not waste any time.

"I…We were chatting on my bed…then suddenly Honoka just kept talking about Tsubasa-san…When I heard she said how much fun she was with her I felt so sad and lose control...I don't want Honoka-chan to talk about someone else. I want her to talk about me…about us…so I kind of messed up…" While Kotori began to tell what's going on. The tears just started flowing from her golden eyes. Umi had to use her own handkerchief to wipe away the tears from her friend.

"What do you mean by messed up?" Umi asked again.

Kotori went silence for awhile but later hold on to Umi's waste shakily. "I…kissed her…and said I love her."

Umi's eyes wide but still stay in the same position because Kotori is holding her now.

"I…I see...What did she say?"

"She rejected me…"

"Ah…I am sorry" Umi patted on Kotori's back.

Kotori shakes her head. "No…It's fine…Actually, she let me kiss her and said that she was happy to know that I love her but she just can't return my feeling…She hopes that we can still be good friends from now on."

"I see…It's not that bad, right?"

The bird girl name shakes her head again. "No…She was too kind…too kind that I actually told her that if I can't be her lover then I don't want to see her again…"

The blue hair girl gasped. "Then what did she said?"

Kotori shed more tears before firmly her hold with Umi. "She said if it's what I want then she will respect that and do what I said…What should I do Umi-chan…I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to say that! I told her I love her but now I have ruined our friendship. I shouldn't have told her…WHAAA! "

"Shh it's alright…I believe that you two will be close again…"

"I don't know, Umi-chan…It's too late…I wish I can turn back time and fix it. I am such an idiot! Why do I have to be in love with her I don't understand…"

Umi quietly held on to her friend firmly and didn't let go.

"Umi-chan… promise me…That you will never leave me? Please…?"

The archer nodded her head. "I will never leave you…as long as you need me, Kotori…"

Even Umi doesn't have the right word to console her friend but she is willing do anything for Kotori.

The grayish girl started to drift off to sleep from tiredness. Poor girl has been crying all night and didn't sleep a wink after all. "Thank you…Umi-chan…I love you…"

The love word came out from Kotori but it's not the same love as Umi wished it to be. Umi let her single tear came out before wiped it away quietly.

"I love you too, Kotori…"

* * *

Another chapter is out yay! I don't know how to fix the grammar anymore hope you guys understand ;_;


	4. Chapter 4 : Rage

**Chapter 4 : Rage**

"Hey…Honoka…can we talk?"

The archer who is standing in front of the Homura store in the morning spoke up after she saw the ginger hair girl present outside the door.

Honoka smiled but not her usual because she knew why her childhood friend is here. In fact, the leader is already prepared some snacks in her room waiting for Umi to come. "Sure… come in, Umi-chan."

"Thank you"

"Give me 5 minutes, okay?" Honoka walked in the kitchen while Umi just nodded her head then proceed to the upstairs.

After a bit later, Honoka came in her room with tea for Umi. The blue hair girl putted down her book then look at the blue eyes girl strongly.

"Tell me what happen"

Honoka chuckled. "Not wasting any time huh? That's so like you Umi-chan."

"Honoka…please…"

The leader just looked at her shelf without looking back at her friend. "What do you want to know? Didn't Kotori-chan tell you already?"

Umi sighed. "Yes, she did."

"Then that's all you need to know." Honoka said firmly.

Umi's fist bangs on the desk loudly. "Why did you reject her?"

Even with the scary action from the honey eyes girl, Honoka didn't wince at all. "It's for the best."

Umi gritted her teeth. "The best for what? For you?"

The soft blue eyes girl shook her head. "No…for her"

"Obviously, you are wrong…." Umi's furious eyes are staring at the girl next to her.

"She is my best friend, Umi-chan…I don't want to hurt her."

"Because she is just a friend so she is not good enough for you?"

Honoka raised herself up tried to explain to her friend. "No! Kotori-chan is cute and pretty and kind…Of course she is good enough…"

Both hands from the archer grabbed on to Honoka's shoulder strongly. "Then why? Why didn't accept her? Don't you know she only loves you and will do anything for you?"

Honoka pushes Umi's hands away. "I know but still I can't accept her."

"Why?"

Honoka looks at the tea that started to get cold. "Because I don't love her like the way she loves me…Even if we did go out, it won't last long."

"You don't know that!" The blue hair girl stood up.

Honoka looked up to her friend in questioning. "Why are you so mad about it, Umi-chan? Isn't it better this way?"

"What do you mean by that!? Do you know she was crying her heart out for you? And you…you look so fine! Like it has nothing to do with you of course I would be mad!" If Umi has to describe how angry she is now, she would want to break something in half and destroy it until nothing left.

The ginger hair girl calmly sips her cold tea. "Of course I am not fine…I lose my best friend but she said she wanted it this way. It hurts me but I don't have a choice."

"She didn't mean it…and you had a choice…if you just go out with her…" Umi said softly.

"Going out with her won't solve anything. You know that best right?"

"I don't…"

The bread lover sighed. "Umi-chan…Remembered last month that a girl came and confessed to you? Did you go out with her? I guess not right."

"That's because I barely know her! It's different!"Umi's face is blushing after remembered about that incident.

"Okay…then how about that junior at the archery club? You knew her well and yet you still didn't go out with her right?"

The archer turned her head to another way. "That's…"

"See? You can't go out with someone you don't love right?" Honoka took a snack on the plate into her mouth.

"I…okay…I get it…Fine…" Umi tried to argue but she loses this time.

"We are good then."

Umi nodded. "I am sorry Honoka for getting mad at you. But I just hope that you will give Kotori a chance."

Honoka takes out her phone while her snack is still in her mouth. "I don't think so…It will not be fair for Kotori-chan…and for you too."

Umi's body flinched a bit. "What about me?"

"Well don't you love…"

Suddenly, Honoka's phone is ringing. Umi accidently saw the contact name and it was Kotori. Both girl look at each other before Honoka got up from her seat taking her phone.

"Excuse me for minutes okay?"

"Yea sure…"

Honoka picked up her phone then walk out from her room. Umi wanted to hear what Honoka and Kotori are talking about but she knows that she should respect her friends' privacy so Umi just read her book and remain seated.

* * *

After awhile, it seems that Honoka is still on the phone. The blue hair girl thought that it's about time for her to go home so she just packed her bag and leaves the room. When she reached downstairs, Honoka who was on the phone saw Umi came down she quickly run toward to in front of Umi.

"Hold on Kotori-chan…. Umi-chan…Where are you going?"

"I need to go home." Umi wears her shoes.

"Eh? But Kotori-chan is going to come here soon. Can't you wait? I will treat you dinner."

When Umi heard Kotori name, her hands stopped.

"Please, Umi-chan…Kotori-chan is almost here soon." The blue eyes girls plead.

Umi stood up before open the front door widely. "I will pass…I have to do something at home so I will see you guys later. Bye Honoka"

* * *

Umi walked out quickly without listening to her friend's calling. She doesn't know why but she just needs to get out of there. Umi walk as fast as she can until she almost reaches her home. When Umi opened her front gate, her phone just vibrate in her pocket. The golden eyes girl takes out her phone to see who it is before pick up the call.

"Hello Kotori"

"Hey…Umi-chan…"

"Yes, what is it?" Umi got in her house and takes off her shoes.

"Why did you leave?"

Umi took out her coat quietly. "I have something to do at my home."

"I see…"

"Is that all?" Umi asked again.

"Umm…yea... " Kotori said in soft voice.

"Well…did you talk with Honaka?"

"Yes…we made up actually…Now she is trying to make dinner for me."

Umi felt a pang of jealousy but she still remains calm. "I see…good for you."

"Yes…Thank you, Umi-chan"

"For what?"

A moment of silence from Kotori but not for long. "I heard from Honoka-chan…that you came here…You were so worried about me and wanted us to make up…"

"I…I didn't do anything…"

"No…You did a lot for me and I don't know how to say thank you to you…so…Umi-chan…tomorrow are you free?"

"Yea…why…"

"Well…I was thinking maybe we should hang out together…I want to treat you something."

Umi smiles happily. "Oh…"

"Yea…I was thinking that the 3 of us should go to the new café shop nearby my house together. You me and Honoka-chan…Of course I talked with Honoka-chan and she said she will go if you go too."

The blue hair girl's smile fades away but her voice is still remaining the same. "I see…but isn't it better if you and Honoka go alone together? I mean I…"

"Please…Umi-chan? For our old time sake?"

When Kotori begged it's hard for Umi to say no anymore. "Ah…alright…tomorrow right?"

"Yay! Thank you Umi-chan! I will text you the detail later okay? I have to go now. Honoka said dinner is ready. See you tomorrow, Umi-chan."

Umi didn't have a chance to say bye the phone is already hung up. The blue hair girl looked at the screen with sad smiles on her face.

"You are being unfair…Kotori…"

* * *

Yes I got a lot of works to do lately so I can't update the story fast. Life is being unfair ;3;


	5. Chapter 5 : First kiss

**Chapter 5 : First kiss**

It was 10 in the morning and Umi is already in front of the café shop that Kotori mentioned about. The blue hair girl didn't really want to come here because she knew she will have to see Kotori and Honoka chatting and being close again but it's not like Umi can deny her love request after all.

"Good morning, Umi-chan!" The designer spoke up after she saw Umi. The archer member turned her head back for greeting and stunned on how well Kotori dressed today. With all the makeup, the cute dress, the cute shoe and new hairstyle, Umi knew that Kotori had dressed up just for Honoka. Umi smiled softly before greets her childhood friend back.

"Hello…Kotori…you look nice today."

The taupe hair girl blushed a bit. "Aww thank you Umi-chan…You are cute too."

"Ah…thank you…Where is Honoka?"

Kotori looked around while takes out her phone. "Weird…I thought she is here by now because I called her in the morning she said she is almost here…"

"Maybe try giving her a call."

"Yea okay" While Kotori dialing her phone to the girl who is still missing, Umi's phone is showing one new message. When Umi read the mail she gasped out loud which made the bird girl name turns her head to the sound.

"What's the matter, Umi-chan?"

Umi's eyes are up to the girl next to her. "Ah…I got a message from Honoka…She said she can't make it today."

Kotori's face showed sadness immediately. "Why?"

"I…don't know…I will call her." Umi was going to call Honoka but a hand stops her.

"No it's fine…I guess Honoka-chan has a reason. Maybe she has an urgent business to deal with. "

"Are you sure?" Umi asked in concern.

Kotori nodded in reply. "Uhn…"

"Ah okay…then I guess we should go home then."

Kotori's hand is still on Umi's and didn't let go. "Why? Do you have to do something at home?"

Umi looked back. "Well…Honoka isn't here so I thought that you might want to go home?"

"You are so silly Umi-chan. Honoka-chan isn't here doesn't mean we have to cancel it."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Kotori smiles. "Well we can start off by having a cup of coffee here like I promised you. It's my treat. Unless…you want to go home?"

Umi looked at her friend who made a trouble face. Umi smiled softly before pulls Kotori inside the café.

"A cup of coffee would be nice."

The grayish hair girl giggled. "Okay Umi-chan"

* * *

After they finished with coffee, Kotori suggested that they should go shopping together. At first Umi denied because she remembered how disaster when she had to try the outfits that Kotori had pick for her. But after a lot of begging and onegai words, Umi had been defeated. So right now the designer is picking up dresses while Umi is standing right beside Kotori.

"How about this one, Umi-chan?" The grayish hair girl pulled out the mini skirt to Umi.

"NO WAY! It's shameless!"

"Aww…but it looks good on you. Please try it on?" Kotori is still trying.

"No is no Kotori." The archer turned back and about to move away but a small hand stops her.

"Please? If you try it on I will give you a reward?" Kotori said teasingly.

"No…"

A hand grasped on to the taupe hair girl's chest. "Umi-chan…ONEGAI!"

Umi gasped in defeat right away. "Ah…you are being unfair…Kotori… Fine…"

"YAY! I promise it will look good on you!"

Kotori dragged Umi to the fitting room. When they reached the fitting room the bird name girl pulled her friend inside and locked the door.

"EH! Why did you come in?" Umi protested.

Kotori giggled. "I want to be the first one to see it. That's why."

"Just wait outside please?" The blue hair girl pushed her friend out from the room.

"Aww it's fine! We bath together all the time, Umi-chan! There is no need to be shy." Kotori is still trying to get in.

"But it's embarrassing. Just wait outside okay?"

As soon as Umi finished her sentences, there is a sound from another fitting room nearby. Umi and Kotori turned their head to the sound and blushed madly because it's not an ordinary sound or changing clothes noise so ever but it's more like soft moan and pant. It didn't take them long to understand what's going on inside that fitting room.

"How…how shameless…"That's all Umi can comment while in another hand Kotori didn't say a word.

Soon the voice dead down and the door swing open quickly. The muse members turned back quickly avoid the eyes contact with the person who came out. In fact, they didn't dare to see the face at all not until a familiar voice is heard.

"Umi-chan…Kotori-chan?"

Two pairs of golden eyes widen as soon as their name came out. It was their ginger hair childhood friend who came out from the fitting room and furthers more she isn't here alone. Another girl came out and both of muse members know who it is immediately.

"Honoka…and Tsubasa-san? " Umi pointed her finger to both girls who just came out. Even they are fully dressed now but the bruised and the sweats are still on their body even Honoka lips look messed up.

Honoka didn't say anything and looked down on the ground while Tsubasa calmly smiled.

"Hello everyone…It's nice to see you. Honoka always mentioned about you." The A-rise leader greeted to Honoka's childhood friend.

"Hello…" Umi looked at the taupe hair girl beside her in worried. It must be shock for Kotori to see this.

Tsubasa noticed the awkward atmosphere so she kissed on Honoka's cheek gently. "Honoka, I will wait outside."

The orange hair girl nodded her head. "Okay…"

Tsubasa takes out her hat and puts on the sunglasses before leaves the area.

As soon as Umi saw no sign of Tsubasa, she didn't wait long to grab on Honoka's collar. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Honoka coughed a bit while Kotori tried to stop Umi. "Umi-chan no!"

"You ditched us for her!? How could you!" Umi furiously asked while shook her childhood friend roughly.

The ginger hair girl just stared back to Umi. "I'm sorry but Tsubasa-chan just got a free schedule today so she asked me to meet her."

"You didn't just meet her you had se…I mean close relationship with her! And after we agree we will hang out together. You just choose to be with her?" Umi avoided the shameless word.

"I said I am sorry and I sent you a text didn't I? That I can't make it today." Honoka pushed Umi away from her.

"HONOKA!" The archer dived in meant to slap the leader face but got stop by a pair of arms that hold on to her waist.

"NO! Umi-chan stop…stop please…no more…" The girl's body who hugged Umi from behind is trembling. Umi looked back and saw how broke down of Kotori is so the blue hair girl finally calm down and let go of Honoka.

After Honoka is out of Umi's grasp. The blue eyes girl walked to Kotori and wiped away Kotori's tears. "I'm sorry…Kotori-chan… I can't go out with you because right now I am Tsubasa-chan's girlfriend. I hope you can forgive me."

The designer just nodded her head. "I…I understand…I am sorry too Honoka-chan for loving you."

Honoka sadly smiles. "No…Kotori-chan…I love you too and you don't need to say sorry okay?"

"Okay…"

The leader looked back at Umi before bowing her head. "I'm sorry Umi-chan for not telling you and left you guys today. I hope you will understand."

Umi didn't reply back immediately because she is still angry but she pushes Honoka forward. "Just go…You have someone waiting for you right?"

"Yea…I will talk to you guys later." Honoka ran off quickly without turning back.

* * *

As soon as Honoka left, Umi got pulled inside the fitting room without warning. The taupe hair girl strongly holds to Umi's body like she was afraid that the girl in front of her will disappear.

"Kotori?"

"Kiss me…" A soft plea came out from the girl in Umi's arms.

"Eh…but I…"

"JUST KISS ME!" Kotori looked up to Umi's honey color eyes strongly with tears.

"Please…Umi-chan…I just want to forget everything…"

The blue hair girl sadly nodded her head before moves her lips close to the smaller girl's.

Umi always thought that her first kiss will taste sweet or sour like lemon but when her lips touch directly with Kotori's, all she can taste is the saltiness and bitterly from the tears.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I have a lot of things going on so I am not sure when I will be update again. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6 : Awkward

**Chapter 6 : Awkward**

It's morning and Umi is already dresses herself up to get ready for the school. When the archer member got out from her house she saw her two best friends standing there waiting for her but it felt so awkward after what happen. In the end, Honoka decided to break things off and started random conversations but even if they are talking to each other but Umi's eyes never met with Kotori's, not even once.

"Honoka, I need to talk with you about something. Can we?" The tall blond girl approaches them after she saw the trio childhood friends reached the school.

"Yea sure…anyway, you guys go ahead." Honoka left with Eli instance.

When Umi and Kotori had left alone, there is no more conversation. The blue hair girl just went straight to her shoe locker while Kotori did the same. Umi opened her shoe locker and to her surprised she got a letter on her shoes.

"Ah…"

Umi took out the letter and glance to the girl next to her. Even if it's just a glance but Umi can see that her friend saw everything.

Without a word, Umi puts the letter in her bag before changes her shoes to the indoor ones.

"I will be going ahead…Kotori."

"Okay…" That's all came from the taupe hair girl. Umi gently closed her locker before moving forward to the classroom.

* * *

At lunch break, Honoka asked Umi to join her and Kotori for the lunch but Umi denied said that she had to meet with archery club advisor. Of course it's a lie because the archery member had to meet someone from the letter.

"I am here…"

"I am glad you came…Umi…" The blond hair girl appeared from behind the tree.

"I got your note. Of course I would be here. So what is the meaning of this, Eli?" Umi handed the letter back to Eli.

The blue eyes girl didn't take the letter back instead she pushes it back to the girl in front of her. "Just like what it said…She wanted to meet you."

"For what?" Umi took the letter back.

"I know it's not your business but she never ask something so selfish before so please only this time? Eli firmly grab on to Umi's shoulder.

"But why me?"

"Like I said, just come with me today…please." Eli begged.

The second year student sighed in defeat. "Alright…I don't see any harm…"

* * *

When the school is over, Umi packed her stuffs right away and was about to walk out from the classroom but a hand stopped her. At first, Umi thought it was Honoka but when she turned her head back, she met with the same color eyes girl instead.

"Kotori?"

"Umm…Umi-chan…Want to go home together?"

Umi scanned around the classroom and see Honoka is still talking with her classmate. So she moved her hand back away from the touch.

"I'm sorry Kotori, I have to meet with Eli after school. You can go home with Honoka."

Kotori retrieved her hand back. "With Eli-chan?"

Umi nodded. "Yea…sorry, I will see you later."

With that, Umi just left without waiting any longer. The blue hair girl just speed up her legs faster until she meet with the quarter Russian girl that waiting outside the gate.

"Thank you Umi…It means a lot to me…" Eli smiles warmly.

"No problem…let's go."

Both girls walked out from the school unnoticed that there was a pair of golden eyes watching them from the top window.

* * *

"I'm home…" Eli announced after she gets inside with Umi.

"Ah…welcome back, onee-chan…EH! UMI-SAN!?" The small blond hair girl yelped in surprised after she saw another friend that her sister brought in.

"Arisa! Why are you here? I told you to be on bed! You have a fever." Eli showed concern to her sick sister.

"I told you I am fine now…*cough*" Arisa coughs after speak.

"You are not fine…Geez…I told you to stay put and wait for me." Eli helped her sister to her room while Umi followed. When they reached in the room, Eli forcefully lifted her sister and lay her down on the bed.

"Mou…Onee-chan I said I am fine…"

"No is no Arisa."

"But…"

"I think Eli is right, Arisa…you should rest." Umi sat beside Arisa's bed while the little sister face is now flushing madly.

"Umi, please take care of Arisa a bit okay? I need to go out and buy medicines." Eli grabbed her bag and keys.

"Yea, sure…" The archer smiles softly.

"Thanks…I will be back soon."

* * *

After the door is closed, Umi turned her head back to the girl on the bed with smile. Arisa smiles back shyly and hide herself in the blanket and Umi can't help but finds it cute.

"U…Umi-san…Why are you here?" Arisa asked quietly.

Umi scratched her cheek a bit. "Well…I…I read your letter…"

Arisa eyes widen. "HOW! OH it must be onee-chan…mou…No wonder why I can't find it…I am sorry Umi-san…I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine…in fact I am happy to know that you want me to meet with you." The second year girl smiles softly.

The girl on the bed hid her face even more under the blanket while squeezing it. "Really? I am also…I am glad…that you came…Umi-san…Thank you."

"No problem…well is there anything you want me to help? Something you want?"

Arisa peeked out from the blanket before said it quietly. "I want to…"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to hold my hand… I mean…I am your fan…and I always want to shake hand with you…But it's okay if you don't want to! I mean I am happy enough that you came here already."

Arisa's face is blushing. Even Umi thinks that this girl is very cute and good girl. No wonder why Eli is always care and love her sister so much.

"Of course Arisa…I don't mind. Here…" Umi moves her hand to hold with the little girl's. When they held each other Arisa just smiles widely.

"Thank you so much Umi-san…I am so happy…"

"I am glad…Is there anything else that you want?" The elder girl smiles while firmly hold Arisa's hand.

"Umm…I…would it be alright if I can have your number? I mean…I just wish that we can talk more but it's okay if you…"

"Here" Umi didn't let the blond hair girl finished. She just handed the phone to Arisa without hesitation.

"Eh? Really? Are you sure Umi-san?"

Umi shrugged her shoulder. "Why not?"

Arisa quickly grabbed her phone then save the Umi's phone number immediately.

"Thank you Umi-san but please tell me if my message is bother you okay?"

A gentle pat on the blond hair head, Umi smiles to Arisa kindly. "It's okay. Text me whenever you want."

"Thank you!" Arisa beamed happy smile before get surprised by the Umi's phone that start ringing.

"Ah…Umi-san there is a phone call for you." The little blond girl handed the phone back to Umi.

When Umi saw the contact name, she just switches cancel the call without picking up.

"You are not going to pick up?" Arisa asked after she saw the sudden behavior.

"No, it's nothing important."

"Oh okay…"

Umi looked at the girl on the bed a bit. "Say…can I come by again I mean when you want to? I want to talk with you more, Arisa."

The soft blue eyes girl smiles happily. "YES! Of course, please do! I will be waiting."

"Alright, anyway I need to use the restroom I will be right back okay?" Umi stands up and gently loose her hand from Arisa's.

"Ah yes, it's on the right Umi-san."

"Thank you I will be back."

* * *

Umi got out from Arisa's room to read the message on her phone. It was from the one who called her earlier.

"Can we go to school together tomorrow? I need to talk with you. –Kotori"

Umi sighed before replied back to the sender in short message.

"Okay"

* * *

Yes... Finally a new chapter from me... hope you like it... Anyway like I said before I have a lot of stuffs going on so not sure when I will be update the story again but I hope it's soon. :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Forget

**Chapter 7 : Forget**

"Thank you for waiting." Umi spoke up after she saw her taupe hair friend who waited for her outside.

"Good morning, Umi-chan" Kotori smiles.

"Good morning, where is Honoka?"

The designer went silence a bit before looks back to Umi. "I told her that I need to talk with you alone with you so…"

"I see…so what is it?" The archer member closed her house's gate before starts moving ahead without waiting her friend.

"I…I just want to apologize to you."

"About what?"

Kotori sped up to catch up with her childhood friend until they are side by side. "About the kiss…"

After hearing the kiss word, Umi stops her track but didn't look at Kotori's face instead her eyes are remaining at the ground. "What about it?"

"Umi-chan… I want you to forget about that kiss… When I think about it... I shouldn't have been so selfish…"

"Ah…"

"You are always there for me and even pretend to be Honoka-chan for me…but I…I don't think this is right for you…I shouldn't have done that…I am so sorry…Umi-chan…I am so sorry…" Both hands are on Kotori's face. The grayish hair girl is crying out loud while all Umi does is standing right beside the crying girl not moving an inch.

"So you want me to forget about everything and act like nothing happen?" Umi asked up.

Kotori just nodded her head without a word.

"I see…" The blue hair girl tried her best not to let her voice crack.

"I think this is what the best for us, Umi-chan… I hope we can still be best friend from now on and I will never ask you to do something like that again."

When Kotori's sentence died down, Umi is no longer control herself anymore. The archer just pulled Kotori with her until they reaches the dark alley nearby.

"Umi-chan?" The smaller girl looks at Umi in questioning.

"How cruel…"

"What…?"

"Kotori…you are cruel…" Umi griped on both of Kotori's wrists before moves her lips to kiss on Kotori's by force.

The grayish hair girl's eyes are widening. At first, Kotori tried to release herself from the hold but awhile later she just let her friend do what she wants and no more fight back.

Even if Umi tried to be harsh or even left some marks on Kotor's pale white skin, but the grayish hair girl didn't let out any voice or calling for help. After a long non resisting force from Kotori, Umi just gritted her teeth in frustrating and let go of the girl.

"Why!?"

"Umi-chan…" Kotori touches her red wrist softly from the pain.

"Why you didn't fight back? WHY!" The blue hair girl now is sobbing quietly. She did this to make Kotori hate her but she didn't expect that Kotori will gave in so easily. If Umi didn't stop perhaps they will eventfully end up having it all the way at this dark alley.

The taupe hair girl buttoned her shirt to hide the marks even if there are still some left to be seen.

"I just thought that I should let you do what you want with me…"

"Why Kotori? Why don't you just hate me…? I can't bear doing this anymore..." The tears keep flowing. Umi didn't know that she can break down so easily and in front of Kotori.

Kotori slowly embraces the crying girl. "I can't hate you, Umi-chan…You know I can't…"

Umi pushes Kotori away softly. "Kotori…I can't anymore…"

"Wh…What do you mean?"

Umi picked up her bag then turns her back against the grayish hair girl. "I love you…Kotori…"

"I…I love you too…" Kotori replied back.

"No…I love you…like the way you love Honoka…"

Kotori gasped in surprised. "Umi-chan…loves me…?"

The archery member just walked out from the alley. "I am sorry but I can't stay friends with you anymore. Maybe it's the best if we stay away from each other. Goodbye Kotori…"

"Wait…"

Umi ran away from that spot without looking back. She swears that she heard her friend calling her name from behind but because Umi is faster so the voice that calling her is slowly fading away and soon can't be heard anymore.

* * *

After that incident, Umi tried her best to ignore the taupe hair girl and even avoiding to meet or to speak alone.

"You asked to meet me after school. What's the matter?" The blond hair girl came to the front school after she received a text from Umi.

"I was wondering if I can visit your home again." Umi puts her phone in her bag.

"Eh sure why?"

Umi looked another way. "Well…I promise Arisa that I will visit her someday again so…"

"Huh? When did you…"

"It's a long story…so can I?"

Eli sighed. "Yea sure why not."

"Ara what do we have here?" The purple hair girl came out with the rest of the muse members including Kotori as well.

"Nozomi…well Umi said she wanted to come at my place today."

"Umi-chan? Why?" Nozomi looks at Umi who refused to meet with the emerald eyes.

"Ah…you see she said that…"

"Eli!" Umi interrupted which make everyone curious.

"What?" The quarter Russian asked in confused.

Nozomi smiles a bit before she taps on Eli's shoulder. "Well why don't we go to Elichi place today? We need to talk about muse activity anyway right?"

"Is it okay with Eli-chan? I mean all of us will be there." Hanayo asked up.

Eli chuckled. "It's fine. Everyone is welcome."

"Then I will…" Umi didn't want to spend time with Kotori she was about to excuse herself but Nozomi stops her.

"You can't run away this time." The emerald eyes girl whispered into Umi's ears while others are talking to each other and walking to Eli's house.

"Nozomi…"

"Use this chance to make up with Kotori-chan or else you will regret it forever."

"How did…"

Nozomi winked to Umi before moving forward leaving Umi behind. "Spiritual power"

The blue hair girl grasped her fist but soon she feels a small hand touches it softly. When Umi looked up to see the hand owner she met with a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

"Hey…Umi-chan…"

"Hey…Kotori"

Their hands just automatically held to each other without a word. They both walk side by side quietly behind the members. Umi felt like she can't run away from this situation anymore but she is also tired of avoiding Kotori as well so in the end she just gave up and think that maybe it's time to melt down her pride and let her desire to win this time.

There was a bit awkward silence for awhile until Umi's phone is vibrating. They both startled but their hands are still link to each other.

"Kotori…can you let go of my hand a bit? I need to pick up my phone."

The bird name girl went all silence but soon hold on to Umi's hand strongly. "Kotori?"

"No…"

"Huh?"

Kotori moves herself even closer to Umi before link her arms with the archer and refuse to let go. When Umi saw the sign of this she knew that she can't win against Kotori's selfishness anymore. So in the end Umi lets her phone vibrated without picking it up until it died down.

"Whoever it is…I'm sorry." Umi sighed in defeat.

* * *

Yay finally have time for update... I'm sorry that I need a lot of time to write the new chapter because I have some stuffs going on. However, I will try to update every month (I think I will finish this story soon...maybe) See ya!


	8. Chapter 8 : Confront

**Chapter 8 : Confront**

When all of 9 members arrived at Ayase household, everyone just got in like it's their own home. Honoka, Eli and Nozomi walked in first then followed by the first years and Nico then after awhile Umi and Kotori walked in as the last person. The taupe hair girl lets go off Umi first when they first stepped in the house but she is still nearby Umi side.

"Arisa, are you home?" The blonde hair girl shouted to the upstairs and soon there is a small voice replies back.

"Yes, onee-chan…Ah! Everyone from muse is here?! Hello guys!" Arisa who walked down from her room bows herself to greet with everyone.

"Hey Arisa-chan, I heard you caught a cold from Elichi so I didn't come to visit for awhile. Are you okay now?" Nozomi patted Arisa's head.

"Thank you, Nozomi nee-chan! But I am okay beside you can come anytime. I mean even Umi-san came to visit me too."

All eyes look back to the blue hair girl in surprised including Kotori who just stare in disbelieve. "Umi-chan did?" Honoka pointed at Umi.

"Yea why?" Umi looks at everyone.

"Ah…it was because of me…I asked Umi to come." Eli scratched her chin.

"No! It was me…I was making a selfish request…and Umi-san is so kind to visit me…" Arisa stepped forward to Umi.

Umi smiles softly then pats on the small girl head. "It's no big deal. I am glad that you are healthy now."

The blonde hair girl smiles brightly after she received the gently pat. "Thank you Umi-san! Anyway everyone please come in and wait in the living room. I will bring tea to you guys."

"I will help." Eli followed her sister.

"No it's fine onee-chan. You stay with your friends okay?"

"Ah…alright…thank you." Eli smiles before invites everyone to the living room.

* * *

All of the members going in the room one by one until left to Umi who was still not coming in.

"Umi?" The student council member came out after not seeing Umi gets in the room.

"Ah…Eli, can I use the restroom a bit?" Umi pointed to the restroom to the right.

Eli nodded her head. "Yea sure I will tell everyone then."

"Thanks"

Umi didn't go to the restroom as she was told. Instead, she moves herself to the kitchen where Arisa belongs.

"Hey" Umi greeted the blond hair girl.

Arisa yelped out loud. "AH! Umi-san you scared me."

The archery member chuckled a little. "Sorry sorry…I just want to come and help you."

"It's okay, Umi-san. I already finished preparing. I am going to bring the tea to you guys soon."

"We have a lot people. It will be tough to carry all the cups alone. Let me help you okay?" Umi moved closer to Arisa and lifts the tray that full of a lot of cups.

The younger girl smiles. "You are so kind, Umi-san…"

"I don't think so. It's just normal." Umi proceeds to the kitchen door but soon stopped by a small hand tugging on her sleeve.

"No…I mean it. You are kind, Umi-san. I got replies from your text everyday even though you are so busy with your club activities."

Umi makes a small laugh. "Well I enjoy texting you see."

Arisa lifted up the teapot and moves beside Umi. "Your mails are full of details too. It meant that you take your time to read my mail and even try to answer properly. That's why I think you are a very wonderful person."

"I…" Umi felt a bit shy after what she heard.

"And because of that…I like you a lot." The smaller girl gently whispers to Umi's ear before moves her lips to touch on the red cheek of the taller girl softly.

"ARISA!?" Umi moves away quickly in surprised while Arisa did the same.

"AH! Sorry I didn't know what gotten to me I…"

The sound of something fell down on the ground can be heard from outside of the kitchen. Both girls panicked but Umi decide to open the door to see what it is. The first thing that she saw was a shocking face from the taupe hair girl and a book that lied on the floor.

"Kotori…How long have you been here?"

Arisa who was standing in shame quickly takes the tray from Umi's hand and moves out as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry! I will be heading out first!"

The blue hair girl is about to follow Arisa but her legs didn't move after she saw tears flowing from Kotori's eyes.

"Kotori…?" Umi wiped out the tears from the golden eyes girl.

"Eh…what…" It seems that the taupe hair girl didn't even realize that her tears coming out.

Umi didn't know what to do so all she can do is trying to wipe the tears by her hands. After awhile a hand from taupe hair girl moved to hold with Umi's hand softly.

"Kotori?"

"Are you two going out?" Kotori blurted out of nowhere.

"What? No…" Umi protested.

"But she kissed you…"

The blue hair girl turned her head away in shame. "Ah yea…but she didn't' mean to…I think?"

Kotori shakes her head. "No…she likes you…I can tell."

"I…"

The designer moves herself in Umi's body softly before circled her arms to hold with Umi. "Do you like her?"

"I…I don't know…"

Kotori lifted up her face. Her lips almost touch with Umi's if she gets any closer. "So you didn't deny."

"I just don't know okay? It happen so fast I…"

"Then tell me, do you still love me?"

Umi gritted her teeth not wanting to remember her confession with the girl in her arms. "You know how I feel…"

"Say it properly…" Kotori is being demanding out of nowhere.

"Why? It doesn't matter, isn't it?" Umi tried to release herself from the girl but Kotori grasp is surprisingly strong now.

"IT DOES MATTER!"

The archer stares the girl in disbelieve. "Wh…what do you mean..?"

"Are you going to leave me again?" Kotori asked in small voice.

"No…I…"

"Are you tired of me?"

"No…Kotori…"

"Ever since that time…Ever since you told me you love me…You just left me…You didn't even try to talk with me…How could you…" Kotori's body is trembling but she still refuses to let go of Umi.

The blue hair girl sighed. "It's nothing…just forget it…"

"What? Is that all you can say to me? You just confessed to me out of nowhere and left me alone and now? With another girl? Are they all lies? How can I believe you now?"

Umi pushed Kotori away and shout out to her with anger. "Don't talk like it's only you who feel the pain! Do you even know how I feel? You think I enjoy it so much to pretend to be Honoka? What do you want from me?"

The bird name girl opens her mouth to say something but not a word comes out instead Kotori's eyes are focusing on the floor more than looking into Umi's eyes like she wanted to avoid the furious gaze from the blue hair girl. Umi grasps her fist tightly after not getting any reply.

"I guess we are all clear then that it will be best if we don't discuss this topic anymore. I will be going ahead, Kotori."

As soon as Umi about to walk away, a soft hand pulled her from leaving but it was too sudden which causes the archery loses the balance and almost falls down. Luckily, Umi was falling into Kotori's embrace once more but this time it's not only their bodies that touch each other. Their lips are also meet fully without warning like Kotori was meant it to happen.

"KOTORI?!" Umi called her friend's name after their lips part at a few second later.

The grayish hair girl touched her own lips with bright red face.

"Go out with me, Umi-chan."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Well... not going to lie... I wrote this chapter in 40 minutes... so I don't know if it's good or not lol...


	9. Chapter 9 : Lover

**Chapter 9 : Lover**

"Umi-chan…" The grayish hair girl pulled Umi's sleeve after practice. Umi nodded her head and they both quietly leave the rooftop without saying anything to anyone. Although, it's pretty clear that some of the members noticed them leaving but they chose not to say a word at all. After all it's not their business to pry on them.

When the two childhood friends reached the locker room, the first thing Umi feels is a pair of soft lips join with hers. This is not the first time that Kotori did this without warning. In fact, they have been doing this a lot of times like it's their daily routine or way back when Umi pretend to be Honoka but this time Kotori didn't say Honoka name anymore.

"Kotori…I need to breathe." Umi gently pushes the girl in front of her away which makes Kotori whimper softly.

"Oh okay Umi-chan…sorry"

"No it's fine…I'm happy though…" The blue hair girl smiles but as soon as she finished her sentence, Kotori dives her lips to crash with Umi again.

"MMM!?"

They kiss a bit longer than before until Umi had to break it off again because she doesn't have any air left longer.

"KOTORI! I told you to wait…" The archery member pants softly.

"I…I am sorry… It's just I am happy that we are close again…"

Umi smiles before embraces the girl in front of her. "I understand but you shouldn't force yourself you know…after all…this is just for a trial right?"

Kotori stays silent for a bit before nodding her head slowly.

* * *

Back to the day when they are at Eli's house

"You said you want me to go out with you?" Umi asked up not sure did she heard right.

"Yes…Umi-chan…I have been thinking and I thought that it might be fair for both of us if we try to go out and see if it will work out." The taupe hair girl slowly approaches Umi but not too close.

"Why? You don't even love me. You love Honoka…"

Kotori shakes her head. "It's true that I love Honoka-chan but I never notice your feeling for me before. But now…I know how you feel about me and it gives me some thoughts…"

Umi turned her head to another way. "You pity me."

"NO! Umi-chan…" Kotori quickly hold on to Umi's hand.

The archer member looks back at her friend without moving her hand away.

"What I meant is… When you told me you love me… I feel special… and everything is all making sense… The one who always there for me, the one who always support me is you, Umi-chan. And I think that maybe it's time for me to be there for you as well."

"I…"

Kotori puts a finger on Umi's lips. "Let me finish first, I just want to say that I am happy to know that you love me Umi-chan and when I saw you with Arisa-chan I… I felt irritating… Like someone gonna steal you away from me."

Umi sighed. "You just feel lonely, Kotori. Because right now Honoka is dating with Tsubasa-san and if I date someone too… you will be left alone right?"

Kotori smiles sadly. "That was I thought… but when I saw you and Arisa-chan kissed… I just feel worst…"

"I see…"

Kotori looks up to her blue hair friend. "So that's why I wanted us to try going out and see if it will work out."

Umi shakes her head. "It's not going to work… You don't love me…"

"That's why I said try, Umi-chan… but of course if you don't want to then we don't have to…"

Umi looked at her friend's eyes that full with determine but when she notice the shaken hand from Kotori. Umi smiles softly and hugs the girl tight.

"Alright…let's try… I will be in your care… Kotori."

* * *

Back to present

Umi is silently held on to her friend or should say lover now. When Umi noticed her partner is quiet for a while. The blue hair girl decided to break it off.

"Say…Why don't the two of us go see movie tomorrow?"

Kotori lifted her face up and smiles. "Will I be the one to pick?"

Umi chuckled. "Yes of course"

"But I always want to watch romance movie… Can you handle it, Umi-chan?"

The archery member face goes red. "Well…I will try…but everytime I saw the kissing scene it's too embarrassing…"

"But you kissed with me…" Kotori pouted a bit.

"That's… that's different… Anyway tomorrow I will pick you up at your house. How about at 10?"

Kotori giggled softly while kissed on Umi's cheek softly. "Deal"

"Okay…well I guess I will walk you home today…Let's go" Umi offers her hand to Kotori which she accepted immediately.

"Okay"

When they both walk out from the locker room, they noticed the third years muse members are standing outside like they are waiting for them. As soon as Umi and Kotori saw them, Kotori released her hand from Umi immediately. Even Umi noticed it but she didn't say anything.

"Hey guys are you heading home? I thought you guys gonna stay longer." Nozomi asked up smiling.

"Yes…Nozomi-chan" Kotori's voice is loud but shaken.

"I see… Well if you don't mind we will be heading in now. You two be safe on your way home, okay?" Eli added up then walks in the locker room first.

Umi nodded her head. "Thanks"

When their seniors got in the locker room, Umi just stomped out without waiting for Kotori.

"Wait! Umi-chan"

No response from the archer, Umi kept speeding herself but Kotori is still following behind her until they have left the school for awhile.

"Umi-chan I told you to wait!" The taupe hair girl uses her hand to stop her friend but as soon as their hand touch, Umi just brushes it off quickly.

"Umi-chan?"

"You don't need to hold my hand everytime you know?" First sentence from Umi and it sounds very upsetting.

"Are you mad at me?" Kotori asked up while rubbing her hand.

"I'm not." Umi continue to walk again.

"Yes you are…"

"I said I am not."

Kotori still follows her lover. "Then why you didn't look at me?"

"Doesn't matter anyway"

Kotori uses her full force to stops her friend from walking. "Umi-chan, look at me"

"What?" The blunette looks at the girl behind her with annoyed look.

"Umi-chan… if something bothers you, you have to tell me. We are dating aren't we?"

Umi gritted her teeth. "Right…we are…"

"Okay? So what is it that bothers you? Tell me please?"

The archer just turned herself back from Kotori without looking back. "Nothing, I'm just tired… I will be going home first…"

"Umi-chan…If you don't tell me I wouldn't know."

"Yea…right just like you don't want anyone to know about us right?"

Kotori moves back a bit like she didn't think that will be coming out from Umi. "What do you mean?"

"You let go of my hand because our friends were there. Do you think I don't notice?" Umi stared back at Kotori with anger.

"I…but I just…" Kotori tried to speak up but not a word came out from her mouth. The blue hair girl sighed of frustrating before walk away from her lover.

"I am going home. Bye Kotori"

With that Umi just left her Kotori without waiting. She knew that there should be a reason for Kotori to do that but she can't help but feel angry about it. So Umi thought that it will be the best if she just go home for now.

* * *

Oh man...


	10. Chapter 10 : I love you

**Chapter 10 : I love you**

It's 10 AM and Umi is still on the bed watching her phone. Last night it went crazy with all the calls and the messages but they stopped at around midnight. Umi didn't even try to pick up or read the messages that right now have 39 messages alert on her phone. The archery member rolled around one more time before landing her feet on the cold floor.

"I guess I will just do homework today." Umi talked to herself then go to her desk but as soon as she reaches the desk her door was knocked by someone.

"Yes?"

The door opened and revealed another blue hair woman but older behind. It was Umi's mother who came in the room with small smile.

"Umi, you got a visitor."

Umi raised her eyebrows as she heard her mother. "Who?"

"Kotori-chan, you can come in." The mother let Umi's childhood friend into Umi's room without asking. Umi was about to say something but she chose to keep quiet instead.

"Thank you, auntie…" Kotori slowly moves herself in the room.

Umi's mother smiles kindly. "You two have fun."

As soon as Umi's mom left the room, Umi just sighed in frustrating then walks to her closet to change her clothes without looking back at her friend who is still standing near the door.

"Why are you here?" The blue hair girl threw her pajamas into the basket before closes her wardrobe.

The designer fidget a bit while slowly moves herself close to Umi. The archer noticed the approach but didn't move away.

"We have a plan today so…" Kotori reaches out her hand to hold with Umi.

"Well I don't feel like going so maybe try someone else." Umi replied in cold tone which makes the girl flinched but Kotori hand is still link with Umi.

"I came here because I want to go with you… Umi-chan… So please let's go? I will pay for the ticket."

Umi moves her hand back away. "You don't need to. Just go home, Kotori."

"Umi-chan… I tried to call you and text you but you don't even try listening to me… It was all misunderstanding… If you really love me you should at least hear me out… please…"

The archery member sighed. "Kotori, you know that I don't like it when I need time to be alone."

"You want me to understand you but you keep pushing me away. How can I understand you and make it up to you?"

"Well you don't have to. I am sorry but I change the plan. I want to stay home and do my homework and you can just go home or do whatever you want to do Kotori."

Even with the cold words from Umi, Kotori is still trying to make up with her lover.

"Okay… if you want to stay home then can I stay with you? I will not bother you I swear."

"Kotori…" The blue hair girl is about to pushing her childhood friend away but soon stop when Kotori moves forward to her with a piece of manju in her hand and brought it to her lips.

"I know you missed eating this so I bought it from Honoka-chan's store… Say ah…"

Umi's face is flushing at how closeness they were but she didn't move away. "K..Kotori…"

"Aahh Umi-chan…" The grayish hair girl used a bit force so the archer had to open up her mouth and savor the snack.

Umi chewed loudly and smiles. She admitted that she missed the Homura manju because after those incidents Umi didn't dare to visit Honoka's home again. So when she finished it Umi reaches her hand to the manju bag but after realizing what she was about to do she retreated her hand right away.

"T..thank you…"

Kotori beamed a smile before grab another one into her hand. "I bought a lot so ahh Umi-chan."

When Umi looked at the bag she saw a lot of manjus inside just as Kotori said.

"Did you buy them just for me?" A second one dived inside Umi's mouth.

The costume designer smiles then nod her head. "Yea… I wanted to make up with you, Umi-chan… Yesterday that I upset you…I am sorry… I didn't mean to. I promise it will not happen again okay?"

With that sad voice from Kotori, Umi sighed in defeat before grabs the small hand that lying on Kotori's laps.

"I guess I was overacting… I'm sorry, Kotori."

"No… It's fine… You are not mad at me anymore, do you?"

Umi takes another manju in her palm then eat it slowly. "No…I don't."

"That's good. Ah! You got a piece here." The bird name girl moves her lips to eat a piece of manju that on the corner of Umi's mouth.

Umi backed away a little. "K…Kotori… That's shameless…"

"Well…let's say it's a payback that you left me yesterday."

After hearing that, Umi went quiet all of sudden. Kotori thought that she was saying something wrong again so she was about to say sorry but she got interrupted by her lover question.

"Do you hate me that I am being like this?" Umi gently squeezed her lover's hand.

The other girl shakes her head many times. "No… I would never hate you Umi-chan… In fact I thought you hate me… You didn't even reply to me at all…So I thought it was all over for us…"

The blue hair girl quickly pulls Kotori in to her arm. "Sorry… You know I never hate you… I… love you…"

Kotori returned the hug gently. "I love you too, Umi-chan."

Umi pushed the girl in her arm away instant which cause Kotori to confuse.

"What?"

"What what Umi-chan?"

"What did you say just now?" Umi repeated her sentence.

"Umm…I love you too?" Kotori answered with slightly confusing.

Umi was about to smile but soon a thought hit her. "Oh…yea like a friend… okay… thanks Kotori."

"Wait…Umi-chan I…"

"Geez… Kotori… you know you shouldn't say it like that or I will get the wrong idea. Anyway, I guess I still want more manju. Do you want –MHHMMM!?"

A pair of lips crashed to Umi's mouth, the blue hair girl didn't have enough time to finish her sentence this time.

"You idiot! Umi-chan!" Kotori moves back while rubbing her teary eyes.

"K…Kotori?"

"Just when I said I love you too you just have to brush it off like that? You know I was seriously confessed to you and you just thought of it as a joke? You are an idiot!"

Umi saw her secret love tried to wipe away her tears and thought that the girl in front of her even when she cries she is still the most beautiful girl that Umi ever met. The archer member slowly embraces the crying girl while kisses on Kotori's right cheek softly.

"Sorry… Kotori… Shh it's alright…I am sorry. I didn't know that you feel the same way about me...I thought that you might still love Honoka..."

A pair of arms wrapped around Umi's body tightly. "Umi-chan… It's true that I loved Honoka-chan but I have already moved on and now the one that I am dating is you. I know that you might not believe it but lately all I wanted is to see you, touch you, and spend more time with you…"

Umi nodded. "But it's just a trial… We are not really dating…"

Their lips touch again this time longer.

"With this kiss we are a real couple Umi-chan… How is that sound?" Kotori cheeky smiles while moving her lips to crash with Umi's again.

Umi gently pushes the girl away. "I read from the book… They said that sometimes you will go out with someone because you are lonely… What if this is the case of us too…" The archer avoids the eyes contact.

There was a long pause but soon after there was a soft touch on Umi's cheek causes Umi to look up and meet with the same color eyes girl in front of her.

"Umi-chan… even if it's true that I feel lonely… but I know one thing…"

Kotori grabbed both of Umi's hand to her chest. "Right now all I can think of is that I can't bear not being by your side anymore… and I am willing to show you how serious I am in love with you."

They both are staring at each other eyes like eternity. Umi didn't have any more doubt in her mind. Instead she makes a promise to herself that even if all Kotori said was a lie. She will always believe in what she said. Umi got up from her bed to lock the door then proceed to carry Kotori in her arm.

"Show me how serious you are, Kotori." Umi gently land her lover on the bed while the other girl doesn't seem to deny at all. Instead, Kotori just smiles and opens her arms widely.

"Alright, Umi-chan…"

* * *

Surprise! :D


	11. Chapter 11 : Clear

**Chapter 11 : Clear**

After that day, Umi and Kotori seem to be closer than before. They both didn't care anything anymore judge by how often they always stick close together in front of other Muse members or even sometimes Kotori will gives Umi surprise kisses or Umi who always spending time alone with Kotori by saying that she needs someone to help with the lyrics. But even if they are this close, none of them dare to say that they are dating or no one even brings it up. Not until now…

"Umi… I need to talk to you after class. Meet me at the gate."

"Is it urgent, Eli? I kind of have plan today." Umi asked up.

Eli notice Umi's hand is link with grayish hair girl hand but she ignored it. "Well it's not really that urgent but it would be nice if you can spare me some time..."

The archery member looked at her lover a bit. Kotori smiles and nods her head. "Umm is it alright if I bring Kotori with me? Umm you know…I have plan with her."

Eli sighed. "Yea sure she can come. It's not that secret. I will see you later."

"Okay…"

After the former president of student council left, Kotori squeezes the other girl hand gently which cause Umi to look back at her.

"So do you have any idea why Eli-chan wants to talk with you?"

Umi shrugged. "No idea…"

Kotori went silence for a bit but not for long. "I hope it's not long… I mean today my mom will not be home…"

The blue hair girl face is turning to red color. She doesn't know how long she has been waiting for this opportunity. After the first time she and Kotori has become one. They didn't have another chance at all. Even though they have plenty of skinship or kisses but whenever the mood comes. There will always be something to interrupt them to go further. Umi thought that maybe it's a punishment from God that she reached adulthood before marriage. But after she got a call from Kotori last night saying that she will have her house alone today. Umi knew that she still has some luck left.

"Mou… Umi-chan… Were you thinking something dirty?" Kotori childly punched on Umi's shoulder.

"Eh…are no…I mean yes… a bit…I mean…I wanted to… spend time with you again…" When the lyric writer about to protest saw how her girlfriend's face became gloomy when she said no. Umi had to be honest to her feeling and she grant with a wide smile from her lover.

"Hehe… I am glad…" The bird girl name gave a quick peck on Umi's lips before dashing in the classroom while left another girl touches her own lips with smile.

When class is over, both girls left the classroom without waiting for Honoka. Although, the leader doesn't mind at all because she also has an appointment after school as well.

* * *

Both Umi and Kotori arrived at the front gate as their senior asked and as expect from Eli, she is already there waiting for them.

"Thanks for coming…" The blond hair girl lifted her bag on the ground.

"No problem… anyway what is it that you want to talk about?" Umi hurried get in to the business.

"Just wait she will be here soon." Eli replied back while watching her watch.

"Who?"

"Onee-chan! Umi-san!" The little blond hair girl is dashing forward to where they are. At first, she was smiling when she noticed Umi right side, her sister but soon she stopped after she saw another girl next to Umi.

"Oh… Kotori-san… Hello…"

The grayish hair girl smiles. "Hello, Arisa-chan"

The awkward atmosphere is taking in for a bit so Eli decided to break it off. "Well… Kotori can you come with me for a second? I need to talk to you about the next costume…"

"I thought you need to talk with me?" Umi asked up.

Eli scratches her head. "Ah well…"

"It was me… I asked onee-chan to call you out today…" Arisa gave answer instead of her sister.

"Oh? What do you need? Is it urgent?"

Arisa shaked her head. "Eh…ah no not really… Are you perhaps…. Busy?"

"Actually…I kind of have plan with Kotori…" Umi replied instantly.

"Oh… I see…"

Judged by the tone, Kotori could tell that there was a dejected from Arisa. So Kotori grabbed Eli's hand before lead to another way.

"It's okay, Umi-chan… Take your time okay? I will go talk with Eli-chan, just call me when you are finish."

Umi sighed before nod her head. "Okay… I will call you."

Kotori smiles to Arisa one last time before walk past the younger girl with Eli.

"I'm sorry…"

Arisa looked back at the grayish hair girl. Even it's too faint but she could hear the whisper from Kotori.

After noticed two girls are gone, Umi get back to her business right away.

"So what is it that you need, Arisa?"

The little girl's body is fidget but not replying to Umi.

"Arisa?"

Still no words from the girl, Umi decided to call her one last time. "Arisa, are you…"

"I love you!"

A firm confession came out from Arisa's mouth. It was too sudden that Umi didn't know what's coming.

"What did you just say?" Umi asked again to confirm.

"I love you, Umi-san…"

"Ah… you mean like admiration love." Umi tried to deny it.

"NO! I mean lover!"

Umi's face is full of sadness after hearing it. She knows how hard it is to confess to someone and they don't return the feeling. And right now, her friend's sister is one of them.

"Arisa…I…"

"No… it's okay… You don't need to say anything…I know I have no chance… butI just want you to know…" Tears came out from the trembling girl. Umi knew that she can't just stand and watch so she holds Arisa's body firmly.

"You are very brave, Arisa… and you are a very good girl. You deserve better."

The blond girl shakes her head. "I am not good… I know that you have someone… but I still try…"

The archery member released the hug. "What do you mean?"

Arisa wiped out her tears and try to smile. "You and Kotori-san are going out… I just know when I saw you two together. I mean everyone knows…"

Umi taken back a bit in surprised. She didn't believe that even she doesn't tell, Arisa still see through it. "I…I'm sorry…"

"No… it's okay… Actually, Kotori-san is kind enough to let us alone… Even though she knew that I wanted to confess to you."

"I see…"

Arisa lifted up her own bag and turns away. "Anyway… Thanks for listening to my confession… Goodbye Umi-san."

"Wait!" Umi called out which makes the girl pause.

"Yes?"

The blue hair girl scratches her cheek. "It's just sad when you said goodbye… I mean we can still be friends right? And I don't mind if you still want to mail with me…"

Arisa smiles then shakes her head. "I do want to continue but it will be hard for me to give up on you, Umi-san… and beside I don't think Kotori-san will like it… So from now on I will not mail you anymore…"

"But…"

"Umi-san… you are kind… sometimes you are too kind and it hurts people around you. You may don't know this but you always gave a lot of girls' false hope… So I hope that from now on you will try not to be too kind to anyone."

Umi opened her mouth in awe. "I did? I didn't know that."

Arisa giggled. "Well… look at me… I am one of those girls. Anyway I should go… Goodbye Umi-san."

The honey color eyes girl waved her hand to the girl who ran off. Umi sighed a bit before dial her phone to a certain someone that waiting for her.

* * *

"Hey Kotori… Yea… I finished… Uhn… I am still at the front gate…. Yea… I know…

"Kotori…"

A long paused from the blue hair girl.

"I love you."

* * *

So I think it's almost end huh? Spolier alert : grammar error...


	12. Chapter 12 : Together

**Chapter 12 : Together**

"Come in, Umi-chan" Kotori opened her bedroom's door to let the blue hair girl in.

"Thank you, Kotori" Umi gently removes her coat off but not as soon as she finish, Umi felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind.

"What is it, Kotori?" Umi tried to turn back to face her lover. "No, don't…look at me yet."

Umi stopped. "Huh? What's wrong?"

The bird girl name held on to Umi stronger. "What did you say to Arisa-chan?"

Umi gave a small chuckled, knowing that her lover is worried. "Nothing much… she just said that she likes me… but I turned her down of course."

"I see…" Kotori slowly released Umi from the hold. Umi notice the mood so she turns herself to face with Kotori then close the gap between them by kissing Kotori's cheek.

"Are you worried?"

The other girl shakes her head. "No… I trust you, Umi-chan… it's just I feel bad for Arisa-chan…"

"Yea me too but you know that I have to do this, right?" Umi raised Kotori's chin up to meet with her eyes.

"I know but Eli-chan might be mad at you… or us…"

Umi guided her girlfriend to sit down on the cushions with their hands remain link to each other. "I think Eli is mature enough not to bother about it and beside even if I did go out with Arisa it won't work."

"But…"

"What is it?"

Kotori's eyes didn't meet with Umi's yet. "I don't know… I feel like I am taking advantage on you…Sometimes I can't help but think that if you go out with Arisa-chan…maybe things will be better than this."

The archer sighed. "Kotori… I don't love Arisa… The one I love is you. Don't you see?"

"I know Umi-chan… I just…"

Umi slowly presses her lips on the other girl's pink soft lips then back away quickly. "I will tell the others tomorrow… about us."

Kotori blinks her eyes few times. It seems like she was shocked from Umi's bold action earlier. "Are you sure?"

"Yea…unless you don't want to?" The blue hair girl firmly holds on her lover's hand while Kotori just stares right back to Umi.

"I don't mind but…aren't you are going to embarrass yourself? I know you are not good at this…"

This time Umi gently pushed the taupe hair girl on the bed while she slowly climbs above her. "I will never be ashamed about it, Kotori. I love you and I willing to prove it to everyone…but I hope that you will be there by my side like always."

After hearing those, Kotori smiles with all her heart then wraps her arms around the topper girl's neck. "Okay, Umi-chan… We will do this together."

Umi returned the smile and doesn't wait any longer to feel the girl beneath her. "Together…"

* * *

"Yup, we knew." Nico said it out like it's no big deal along with nods from other members.

When Umi and Kotori finally got a chance to tell all of the members about their relationship, they expected for unwelcome and disgusting feeling. But what is really happen is all of the members seem not care or not even say anything about it. They all just act like it's no big deal and still continue to do their practice.

"But…we… I mean I thought Nico-chan didn't accept if idol date…" Kotori asked up in small voice.

"Yea, well it will be a problem if you date with a guy but if it's with Umi then I think it's fine." Nico shrugged her shoulder. "It's not like you guys going to get pregnant or something."

"NICO/NICO-CHAN!"

"By the way… how did you guys know?" Umi shyly asked her members. Everyone is looking at each other before laughing out loud which cause the couples getting more embarrassed.

"HEY!" The Umi wrath is about to come out until the oldest member of Muse pats on her shoulder.

"Well…you know my cards are never lie, right?" Nozomi showed up her cards before quietly whisper to Umi's ear. "Beside…you are not the only one who came for a love advice from me, Umi-chan."

Nozomi look toward to Kotori direction with a playful wink. "I'm glad you work it out, Kotori-chan."

The archer looked back at her lover in disbelieve while the taupe hair girl is looking at the ground shyly.

"Uhn…Thanks… Nozomi-chan…"

Umi sighed before walk to the blond hair senior then bow down her head down. "I'm sorry, Eli…"

"About what?"

"Umm…you know I… about your sister…" Umi didn't dare to look at the blue eyes that staring at her now.

"Oh don't worry about it. She is tougher than you think." Eli gently punches on Umi's shoulder. "But you own me and Nozomi parfait."

Umi smiled to Eli and her friends. "Of course…Thanks…Eli and everyone too for understand us."

The leader brought her hand in front of Umi with smiles. "Umi-chan, no matter what happen between us…I want you to forgive me and hope that we will go back to the way we used to be. I missed spending time with you and Kotori-chan so much…and I still love you guys even you guys might not like me anymore…"

The blue hair girl looked at Honoka's hand a bit then smacks it away. Everyone gasped in shock but what happen next is Umi pulled Honoka in to her tight embrace.

"I love you, Honoka… No matter what happen, you are still my best friend…my dearest friend… I would love to spend time with you… and I think Kotori thinks too right?"

Kotori smiles then join the hug instant. "Yes!"

Honoka smiles with tears then hold her childhood friends deary. "Thank you, Umi-chan…Kotori-chan… It means a lot to me."

Everybody watch the whole scene with happy smile. Finally, the three of them are back together like the way they should be.

* * *

After everyone separately went on their way to home, Honoka left Umi and Kotori part way because she has a date with Tsubasa. When Honoka is gone, the both girls didn't take long to link their hands together.

"Today was scary…" Umi sighed while Kotori giggles.

"How so?"

Umi shakes her head. "Nah, nothing…."

"But you were so cool back then you know?" Kotori gently hold on Umi's arm.

"How?"

The bird girl name nuzzled her head on Umi's shoulder. "Well… when you told everyone that you love me and you are going out with me… I can see that your face is all red and embarrassed but you still do it… I… I think that's very charming."

Umi's face is red again but she chose to ignore it. "I… I see… If you say so…"

They walk side by side until they reached the small park. Kotori told Umi that she is thirsty so they stop at the park a bit for drinking juice from the vending machine. Right now, the couple is sitting to each other but if have to describe more. It's more like the taupe hair girl is almost sitting on the other girl laps with both arms wrap around Umi's neck.

"K…Kotori…"

"Hmm?" Kotori took a sip from her can.

"Ah…noting… just… is it necessary to sit in this position?" Umi awkwardly asked up.

The other girl smirked then getting closer to her lover. "Why? You don't like it?"

Umi looked another way shyly. "No… not like that it's just… someone might come and…"

"I don't see anyone around… In fact… I don't see anyone except us for awhile now…Umi-chan… So…we should do what we want right?" Kotori took a quick peck on Umi's cheek.

"KOTORI!"

"Hmm?" Kotori still didn't stop at that. She continue to nuzzled on Umi's neck then plant some kisses on that pale white neck. Umi swear if the girl doesn't stop now. She too will not have an urge to stop herself anymore.

"Ko…Kotori… We are outside… and if you continue to do that…I think I…"

Kotori kisses one last time with smile. "I know… that's why I tempted you… hehe…" Kotori got up and run off.

"Kotori?" Umi got up as soon as her lover runs away.

Kotori stopped a bit then turn her head back toward Umi. "I forgot to tell you something Umi-chan…"

"What?"

The grayish hair girl grasped her chest then quietly whispers. "Today… no one's home…so would you…"

"Yes" Umi replied instant which cause Kotori stunned a bit.

"Umi-chan…?"

"Yes… I will stay with you, Kotori. As long as you need me…"

With that answer, Umi earned a fully smile from her lover before a full hug afterward.

"I know I have no right to have this happiness. I have hurt you but you still by my side, Umi-chan. That's why it's not hard for me to fall in love with you… Thank you for loving me, Umi-chan." A long gentle kiss comes after the sentence. Umi let herself enjoy this moment and felt like she is about to fly away for the happiness.

"I love you, Umi-chan."

Umi smiles then hold on to her lover firmly. "I love you too, Kotori."

Even their love started off wrong, even it's complicated. For the first time in Umi's life, she glad that she didn't give up for this love and she would always cherish this love for the rest of her life.

END

* * *

So this is how it ends, I hope you guys enjoy my fiction. I still have another one left but it seems I am always busy these days. I also has a new plot in my head but...I don't know if I will have time for it. Anyway thank you everyone for the support. See you next time...


End file.
